Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for controlling and managing identity and access management risks.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may have large information technology (IT) environments that include many different resources and many different kinds of resources. When making investments and taking other steps to ensure and improve the security, reliability, and operations of various information technology resources throughout an information technology environment, it may be difficult to identify which resources and/or which areas of the information technology environment require more attention and/or investment than other resources and/or areas. For example, it may be difficult to distinguish resources and/or areas that have relatively highly controlled risks from resources and/or areas that may face broader risks, despite existing measures and previously-made investments to reduce and/or control such risks.